


汪旺冼贝 when I got hated by everyone because of my own fans

by Petite_pain



Category: celebrity - Fandom, mistress - Fandom, 娱乐圈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 包养, 娱乐圈, 金主
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_pain/pseuds/Petite_pain
Summary: 主高冷金主攻x美貌小生受　有np娱乐圈包养文，万人迷流量受，主攻为年上富豪金主，中间会穿插一些ntr情节。攻都是帅哥！本以为一炮而红之后的星路会顺风顺水，谁能想到天天防对家防媒体最后没防过自家的NC粉啊！人在家中坐锅从天上来？一夜之间我们的流量小生被NC粉坑成全网公敌？！冼贝该何去何从？汪先生能否为他的宝贝力挽狂澜？
Relationships: 冼贝/汪先生
Kudos: 9





	1. 在国外时装周偶遇帅哥被金主发现了！

冼贝坐在秀场的第一排。

作为现在圈内赤手可热的新晋小生，公司趁热打铁给他安排了F国时装周的行程，想在这段时间多拍些造型照发通稿，打造出更高级的形象，以便于拓宽一下商户市场。

大早上时差还没倒过来，冼贝就被迷迷糊糊地拉了起来，四个造型师围着他做护肤、化妆造型，打扮了半天。

这个秀场被布置成了星空的模样，灯光呈星星的效果照下来，正好有好几簇都照在冼贝身上。

头发做了一个看上去很休闲的发型，冼贝的头发不算长，是当下最安全最常见的小生造型——后面剃得有层次感，再用电吹风配合定型产品抓蓬，刘海松散地朝向右边，看上去蓬蓬软软的，但其实用了很多发胶定型，所以当坐在对面的韩国女爱豆一眼看到他的头发随着光线折射出点点星光，心居然也跳漏了一拍，愣了一下后不由感叹华国现在的男艺人可真漂亮。

冼贝走的本来其实是清冷男神路线，但他毕竟刚从校园里出来，总还是留着一些少年气，再配上他乖乖小巧的鼻头，那张脸总是会流出萌萌的气质，尤其是在镜头外的时候。

此时的冼贝穿着一件oversized淡青色棉麻衬衫，微微露出了左边的锁骨，配上一条高定设计师出品的靛色牛仔背带裤，左边的肩带也松松垮垮地垂了下来，脚上一双著名女鞋品牌的男款休闲鞋，像是隔壁学府来的学艺术的大学生。

这是冼贝第一次来时装周，他跟学着右边的华国明星，将右腿搁在左腿上，看上去轻松又不失端庄。但是只要再多看他两眼就可以看出他似乎有点紧张。那两条线条流畅的腿紧紧地绷着，淡粉色的唇微抿，鬓角可能是因为热渗出了薄薄的一层细汗。

应该是真的热了，所以今天穿的Dptq无花果椰香香水味道好像浓郁了起来。坐在旁边的帅哥好像是闻到了身边忽然变得甜腻的味道，转过头就看到了冼贝那张动人的小脸。Simba是F国的新锐设计师，平时见多了各种模特，但是这一刻也忍不住移开视线。他刚才怎么没注意到身边来了一位这么漂亮的东方娃娃。

他刚想开口搭讪，却发现对方忽然脸一下子变红了，并且迅速拿起了一直攥在手里的手机。

Will：怎么样？

虽然猜到了一定是他发来的微信，冼贝还是脑子里一下子浮现起汪先生那张脸。

汪先生高挺的鼻梁和薄薄的嘴唇。

他总是那么冷静，让他不知道他是不是满意他。

甚至…甚至在那个时候也是，作为被包养的那位，冼贝经常想知道对方是否满意自己，但是汪先生却在那个时候也是那么吝啬，不愿意多给他一点表情。

冼贝下意识地咬了下嘴唇，又并拢了一下双腿。

Bebe：先生…

又加了一个可怜的小兔子表情。

眉头蹙地更深了一点，犹豫了下，还是回复了。

Bebe：可以关掉一会吗？

就在刚才那一刻，下面的跳蛋忽然开大了两档。汪先生肯定是想欺负自己，所以忽然加大了档位，还发微信过来调戏他。冼贝已经被体内震个不停的东西折磨了一整天了，整个人一直都紧绷着。看对方还没有回复，他又咬了咬嘴唇。

Bebe：可爱小兔子.gif  
Bebe：就一会，让我休息一会吧

「Excusez-moi？（不好意思打扰了）」Simba看着他实在是心动得不行，忍不住开口了：「Vous êtes Chinois？（您是华国人吗）」

冼贝正专注地等着回复，被耳边的声音吓了一跳，身体猛地震了一下，连忙管理好表情回过头，礼貌地看着身边的人。

下身的震动这时停下了。

「Oui.」「冼贝微笑着回答，「Sorry I don’t speak French.」

「哈哈，你好。」 没想到对方流利地说起了中文，「我在京城工作了两年。你可以叫我Simba，我是一位设计师。你是FOA（编的隔壁艺术学院名字）的学生吗？」边说着话心中边暗喜：太好了是华国的，可以秀出自己的中文。

「我是一名歌手，这次是因为工作来的这里的。」冼贝忽然身体僵住，甚至微微抖了起来。手里的手机震动了一下，「…不好意思。」

Will：出来。

冼贝愣住了。出去？现在就出去吗？。。。。难道先生来这里了？

冼贝稳了稳身子站了起来，紧张地都忘了他刚才正在旁边的人说话呢，看似很自然地弯着腰走了出去。

「先生！」Simba的声音被淹在秀场的音乐中，「还不知道你的名字呢….不过我们一定会再见的。」

一辆深黑色的保姆车停在出口处，冼贝犹豫着走到车边，刚想借着路边的灯光看看里面的人是不是他，车门一下打开了，一只手伸出来把他拽了进去。

一双著名女鞋品牌的男款休闲鞋（是的就是CL）dptq就是dyptq


	2. 被男人按在保姆车里边这般那般

被男人按在保姆车里边这般那般

冼贝跌进了男人的怀里，跳蛋一下子进得更深了，忍不住小声地哼了一声。整个人被汪先生包裹着，车里全是汪先生的香水味和淡淡的烟草味，好像正一点点和他身上的甜甜椰香融合起来，缠绕在了一起。

门一关上车就开了起来。

「汪先生，您来了呀？」他抬头小心翼翼地看向他，对上了那个男人有点生气的眼神。冼贝还是没想通为什么他会出现在这里。汪先生这时候不应该在京城吗？不会是..不会是特地来找他的吧。

「叫我关了好让你跟别人卿卿我我？」刚才看到小东西发来的撒娇微信，心软地关掉了跳蛋，居然转头就在网上看到了他跟别的男人交头接耳的照片，那个男人都快吻到他的脖子了。汪先生扣住他的手腕，看向那白嫩的脖颈，「怎么？下面含着东西还要勾引每个你遇到的男人？真够骚的。」

汪先生难得说这么多话，冼贝先是愣了一下，才反应过来他在说什么。

「不说话了？」

「不是的，他就问了我是不是学生，就说了一句话，真的。」

汪先生这才注意到冼贝今天的穿着。

小东西现在正衣衫不整地被压在自己身下，一双圆眼睛蒙了一层泪水，楚楚可怜，一副受了委屈的样子，两颗可爱的白色门牙咬着自己嘟嘟的嘴唇。因为上衣太松垮了，现在整个左肩都漏了出来。而背带裤因为左边的肩带滑落，半边裤头都已经掉到跨上了。像是一个正在被外面的坏人欺负的学生仔，一个落到大灰狼手里的小羊羔。

「真骚。」汪先生把手一下伸进了衬衣里面，掐住了冼贝的左腰。

「嗯。。汪先生~」短短的一句嘤咛转了好几个弯，听得男人心都化了，却还是维持着一副严肃的表情。

冼贝的眼神里除了喜欢，更是对眼前人的崇拜与仰慕。他渴望着与先生的触碰，每次他们在一起的时候，不仅仅是肌肤上的快感，更是深入灵魂的愉悦。那个男人只是把手伸进衣服，就让怀里的宝贝敏感得不得了了。

冼贝讨好地伸出手想搂着汪先生，却被男人察觉，又用右手将小东西的双手固定在头上方。

冼贝一下子好委屈，但又好害怕男人误会。

「先生，贝贝只喜欢您啊。」小东西的脸都涨红了，圆圆的眼睛却不敢直接看着那个男人，卷卷的睫毛忽闪了两下，「我可不敢和别人说话的。嗯。。。。我也不想跟别的人说话。」

虽然知道撒娇对面前的男人来说一向没什么用，但冼贝还是忍不住用湿漉漉的眼睛看了看他。看着对方好像没什么反应，小东西终于鼓起勇气，伸出娇小的舌头舔了一下男人的下巴。

汪先生低下头，一下追住了小东西的唇。

「嗯啊。」那只手慢慢地移到了上面，包裹住他的胸部，手指有一下没一下地刮搔着小乳头，小东西的neinei非常敏感，每次都被捏地全身通红。

控制住他双手的力道好像松懈了些，小东西眨了眨眼睛，慢慢抽出了自己的手往汪先生的裤子滑去。

小手滑到位置的时候冼贝的脸更红了，隔着西装裤都能感受到那个东西的炙热。

「先生看上去凶凶的，可它倒是好像很欢迎我。」小东西忽然大胆地抬起了下巴，丝毫不知道自己嘴角挂着晶晶的口水一副被欺负的模样有多诱人，隔着裤子温柔地抚摸着那个东西，下一秒好像想到了什么不得了的话，脸上的傲娇神情却又没了，回复到害羞地样子，他凑到男人的耳边：「我也好想他。」

男人一下把小东西的背带裤拉了下来，露出两条纤细修长的大白腿。

西装裤被那双柔软的手解开。

「先生~」大白腿微微抬起，蹭起了对方黑色的内裤勾勒的形状。一下轻一下重。红润润嘴巴微微有点撅起，仰起头啄吻着对方。

汪先生沉下腰，隔着两个人的内裤，将他的大家伙挤到小东西的腿间，一下一下地拱着，深深地和小东西接吻，舌头伸进去卷过那张小嘴的每个角落。

「啊….哈….先生….先生…唔」娇嫩小穴里面的跳蛋和大家伙的顶撞的节奏错综开来，冼贝无助地仰起头，被顶得脑子都不清醒了。里面的东西冷不丁地就撞上自己的那个点，看着身上这个自己爱慕的男人，面前的男人不再是一副冷冷的表情，他的眼睛和自己一样充满了情欲，心理和肉体上的双重快感，冼贝的心噗噗噗跳得都控制不住了。他忍不住将手也放在了自己硬硬的小家伙上面。

男人发现了他的意图，抓住了他的手移到了自己的大家伙上，冼贝又被那灼热的温度烫到了一下，手软软地搭在大家伙上面。

「哈，啊~~~先生，先生~…..我，我要到….」小东西居然就这么到达了高潮。

车不知道在什么时候停了下来。

到酒店了。

夜晚这才开始。


	3. 被汪先生抵在酒店的房门上操干

终于到了房间，汪先生一进门就把冼贝压在了门上，扑鼻的甜椰香醉人，把头埋进漂亮的脖子，一下一下地啄吻着他的颈。

小东西动情地眯上了眼睛，抬起手搂着汪先生。感受到身上的衣服在被人撕扯，冼贝忽然想起了什么：「别…哈…这是品牌方的衣服..唔…」汪先生听着软糯的声音，皱了皱眉头：「我买了送你。」一边将碍事的背带裤无情地扒拉了下去，男人捞起怀里的人的双腿，让它们缠在自己的腰上。冼贝修长的手指覆上了那个头抬得高高的大家伙，将男人的内裤拉了下来，结果软软的身体一下子支撑不住了，赶忙又紧紧地搂住男人的脖子。

男人粗长的手指探入那个小洞，小洞已经被跳蛋欺负地柔柔软软，可可爱爱。一下子伸入了三根手指，把小跳蛋顶入地更深了。「嗯啊….哈….先生，别…别欺负贝贝了…」冼贝用那双水淋淋地圆眼睛看着汪先生，「贝贝想您…啊…」

「想我？小骗子。」男人的头移到了冼贝的胸口，用牙齿一下一下地磨着较弱的小neinei，「想我还勾引外国人？」

「唔….我没有…..」冼贝被刺激地浑身痉挛了起来，「先…先生~先生疼疼我吧。贝贝要先生…啊….要先生进来。」

汪先生一把把跳蛋拉了出来，把自己塞了进去。

「啊！！唔….唔….」冼贝皱着眉头，分不清他是疼还是舒服。

「噗呲噗呲。」一点适应的时间都没有，那粗大的肉棒就这么辛勤地开始抽插起来，冼贝紧紧地夹着男人精壮的腰，让那玩意进得更深，每一下都砸到最里面，啪啪啪地不停被撞到门上，外面路过的人一定会听到。

冼贝被肏地媚眼迷离，只能微微嘟起水润的小嘴索吻。

「爽不爽？」汪先生眯起了眼睛问他。

「哈…爽…啊…」冼贝本能地回答。

那肉棒被拉出来只剩冠部在小穴口，然后又重重地向上顶进去。

「啊！！唔…….啊…..哈啊…先生」香汗淋漓，体液和椰甜香混在一起刺激着感官。小东西叫地又动情又甜。

汪先生肏地又重又深，肏得冼贝搂着他脖子的手都渐渐没了力气，软软地搭在男人肩上。

全身的重心都在小穴上，冼贝现在就像是一个性爱工具，被男人顶在门上大力地肏干。

男人把冼贝抱了起来，边往床边走一遍干着他，这个姿势让大鸡吧进得更深了，刺激得冼贝白嫩的脚趾都卷了起来，眼睛里全是泪水。

「啊！啊！……呜呜……哈啊…..」可怜的小东西被干得连词语都说不出来，只能本能的发出娇喘。

这个该死的房间怎么这么大，等先生把冼贝肏到床边的时候，冼贝的小肉芽已经在偷偷地渗水了。

「扑通」，先生抱着小美人摔进了床里，饶是这张床再柔软，那个狂猛的阴茎在重力的影响上狠狠地刮到了骚点。

「啊啊啊~~~」小美人嘴角留着晶莹的涎液，整个人都融成了一滩水。

「嗯啊…」好心的先生就着这个姿势停了下来，竟然过了快半分钟都不曾再动一动。小美人羞赧地扭了扭腰，表示自己缓过来了。没想到这坏心的先生居然一动不动地就让自己的肉茎停在那个地方，冼贝那已经被操地熟熟的小穴欲求不满地收缩着，想让那滚烫的东西继续生猛地操干自己。

「好先生…唔…」冼贝睁开眼睛，看那男人的眼睛里含着欲火盯着自己，读不出他的表情。「先生，求求您。」

汪先生看着他：「是那个外国人的鸡巴厉害，还是我的厉害。」

「先..先生….您这是…是吃醋了吗？」冼贝小声的说，骚穴不停地吮吸着肉棒。

「说啊。」汪先生一副你不说我就马上拔出来的架势。「他的有我的厉害吗？」

「先，先生您知道的…..我…我只跟先生弄过的呀。」听到这软软糯糯的声音，硬如铁棒的阴茎跟打开了开关一下，不断地深深地楔进那个软软的小洞，原本粉嫩的肉肉已经成了深红色，显然是被操熟透了。

「噗呲噗呲。」整个床都被一下下地摇动起来。汪先生低头嘬住了那水嘟嘟的粉唇，去追那软软的小舌头。

「啊！啊！啊！………哈啊….先生好厉害……啊…….贝贝…贝贝好舒服…..呜呜…最喜欢先生了…」

小嘴好不容易有个喘息的机会，那甜甜的告白又被火热的舌头打断了。

腰杆挺动地飞快，那滚烫的棒棒在柔软的小洞里蛮狠地来回工作着。

冼贝被操的整个人不停地往床边去，每次快到床边了，汪先生就一把把他拉回来，那肉具就好像一下子操到了最里面。嘴里止不住地娇喘从深吻里面泄出来，整个人不停地战栗，好像这世界都只剩他们两个人了。

随着速度不断地加快，那硕大的头冠深深地进入到花心，将滚烫的热液一抖一抖的全射了进去。

冼贝紧紧地抓着男人的背部，整个人痉挛着高潮了。

棉麻衬衫上布满了斑斑点点的白液。

汪先生抱着他踏进了落地窗旁的浴缸，打开热水，趁着进水的空当，忍不住又欺负了小东西一次。

汪先生把小祖宗洗干净伺候好，接了个电话就出去了。 

冼贝的头脑这才慢慢清醒过来，他红着脸，从床上爬了下来。这是一间大套房，光洗手间就分主卫和客卫。他忽略看了一下，整个房间的装修使用了大量的活力颜色，而不是像一般的奢华酒店一样复古或是深沉，倒是看起来像是年轻人会喜欢的。

他坐到了起居室的沙发上，从旁边的酒桶里面拿出一瓶葡萄酒给自己倒了点，拿着酒杯走到落地窗旁。

这就是F国的夜景啊，这里是世界的时尚中心，他终于作为一个艺人站在这里，他不再是那个默默无名的平凡小子，而是被镁光灯聚焦的明星。

昨天跟团队一起订的酒店可没有这样的夜景。

他看了一会，忍不住拿出手机拍了几张夜景的照片，又走回沙发。酒桶边上挂着的侍酒布上印着酒店的logo——Y。伊戈莱克酒店是汪先生的希达雾集团下的酒店品牌。

这都是先生的。。。我也是先生的。。。一种说不清道不明的感觉像是一块轻轻的小石头从水底慢慢浮上来一样，有一点小窃喜，但又不知道具体是什么。冼贝拿起了手机，对着酒杯又拍了一张照片。

手机震动了一下，是经纪人小雨发来的微信，她发了两张今天造型后拍的照片，已经精修过了，让冼贝发一下微博。

照片里的他穿着整齐，表情冷得像个高岭之花。而照片里的衣服现在正散在房间的各个地方，污秽不堪。

冼贝打开了微博：“感谢@XXX和@XXX品牌的邀请，F国的夜景好美。”鬼使神差地，除了那两张精修图外，他又附上了刚才拍的两张照片。


	4. 啊！这肮脏的娱乐圈！小贝贝出道历险记。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 都！！是！！！瞎！！！！编！！！！！的！！！！！！

汪先生比冼贝大了6岁。

一切都是从那个选秀节目开始的。冼贝从小在孤儿院长大，好不容易半工半读完成了学业，毕业之后还是一直打着零工。

如果不是因为楠楠，可能到现在他的生活只存在吃饱饭，根本没办法考虑明天和未来。

楠楠是和冼贝一起在奶茶店打工的男孩，年纪和冼贝差不多。有一天下班的时候忽然告诉冼贝自己打算要去参加一个选秀的节目，节目组让他多带点人一起去凑点人气。

「说不定就成明星了，到时候就再也不用过苦日子了。」楠楠是这么说的。

「可是…可是我还要打工啊。」没了打工的收入，冼贝的生活费都会没有着落。「而且…我什么都不会。」从小到大就只是安安分分的上学，毕业后打工，贝贝连唱歌跳舞的爱好也不曾有过。

但是楠楠告诉他，面试通过就有1000元，如果被选中了可以参赛还可以包吃住，后面还会有很多钱拿。

「你就明天跟我一起去吧，就去看看再说。反正明天也休息，你又不用另外请假，去了也不亏啊。」想着说不定可以拿到1000元，冼贝第二天还是跟着楠楠去了面试。

后来就是辞职正式加入「偶像男生」节目了，楠楠虽然也通过了面试，但是第一期就被刷了下来。冼贝没有任何唱歌跳舞的底子，所以即使是在其他人好不容易有一点休息时间的时候，他还是得继续训练。虽然拍摄任务很满，几乎没有可以喘口气的时候，但是冼贝已经很满足了，这边的确每天吃得饱睡得暖，还交到了有见识的朋友。比如桃子。

冼贝以前的生活一直很简单，从学校—宿舍，到打工—宿舍，平时也没什么闲钱可以用来培养爱好，对时尚潮流更是一无所知，甚至连大家平时嘴里的一些网上流行用语都get不到。但是少年们的感情总是很纯粹，大家都很喜欢性格温和平时话又不多的贝贝，平时做什么都会带着冼贝让他有机会学习。冼贝的室友桃子是这一批男生里面非常出挑的。长相清新帅气不说，还背靠着大公司，本身唱跳基础就很好，经常私下里面教冼贝一些唱歌的技巧，每天到了宿舍还帮他记舞蹈动作。

冼贝每天老老实实地听从安排，努力训练，毕竟他身后没有公司，想着多呆一期是一期，可以趁这次攒点存款。

直到那一天。

那天中午盒饭是番茄鸡蛋和干煎牛肉，冼贝刚吃完鸡蛋，想好好开始享受牛肉的时候，就听到朝姐在一个个的叮嘱他们今天的录制到中午就结束了，说是晚上出品方请吃饭来看看大家，让大家准备准备。

准备？冼贝走回到宿舍也没用他的小脑袋瓜想出来这种情况该准备些什么，就打算去化妆间叫造型姐姐好好帮他捯饬捯饬，他刚要走出宿舍就被叫住了。

「贝贝，你哪去啊？」同宿舍的桃子叫住了他。

「啊，朝姐不是说晚上要和出品方他们吃饭嘛。」冼贝有点不好意思，「我我也没参加过这种事情，没什么经验。就想着去找造型姐姐帮我捯饬一下。」

桃子笑出了声：「她是让我们好好准备，可不单单是打扮得漂亮点儿。」看着冼贝一副摸不着头脑的模样，桃子又笑了，「晚上来的都是大老板，你是真不懂？」

看着桃子暧昧的表情，冼贝再迷糊也明白了。「是，是这个意思啊…」他一下子涨红了脸，慌了起来「可。。可我从来没想过啊。」

桃子知道这个没有公司、一个人误打误撞进来的男孩子根本不明白这里面的弯弯绕绕：「你。。你该不会还是个雏吧？」看着贝贝呆呆的脸，桃子不由得有一种前辈带后辈的责任感，拍着胸脯说：「你别担心，我来帮你」

说完就拉着一脸懵逼的小贝贝去洗手间灌了肠 ：）。

小贝贝一脸懵逼地出了洗手间，一脸懵逼地跟着桃子哥哥一起去了造型姐姐那边，被打打扮扮漂漂亮亮可可爱爱的从里到外秀色可餐。

「可是。。我。。。我没有想要，，，要那个啊。」等冼贝反应过来的时候，朝姐已经在叫大家准备出发了。

「贝贝，你想要做明星，这是早晚的事情啊。」桃子对着镜子鼓捣着刘海。

「可，，，可我其实也没真的想当明星啊，当时说有钱拿还包吃住，我就来了。。。我。。我真没有想这么多。」冼贝急的坐在床上都不知道这时候装病还来不来得及，「我。。我接受不了啊。」

桃子转过头看着他:「贝贝，你条件这么好，出道肯定能火啊，没有金主，你连出道的机会都没有。」他想了想，有点犹豫地说：「再说了，你。。你难道不是gay吗？」

冼贝一下子通红了脸：「我，，，，，我是喜欢男的没错。。但也不是。。。不是。。。」不是随便谁都可以啊啊啊。

「走了走了！贝贝，桃子，都在等你们俩了，别磨蹭了，快上车了！」

「诶，走吧走吧，你要是实在不行，等下不要说话，就乖乖坐在旁边，别人找你，你不接受就是了。」桃子推着冼贝出门上了车。

下车后，一行人到了一家很隐蔽的会员制商务会所。

平时活力的大家这时候都斯斯文文，腼腼腆腆的，冼贝忐忑地跟在最后面。

那桃子竟是个早有了靠山的。「难怪他一直不担心还还毫无压力的样子，平时还那么照顾我，原来是早知道肯定可以出道了。」桃子一进屋，就被一个男人叫到身边空好的位子坐下了。

节目已经播出了几期了，大家多多少少都有了小几万粉丝，被自己的粉丝们一口一个宝贝哥哥儿子的叫，现在这一行人却跟市场的上货品一样，包装的靓丽，任人挑拣。

想搏出位的那几个已经找好了目标上去敬酒说漂亮话了，明明都是十几岁的少年，应该是一腔热血的年纪，平时大家相处也跟普通男孩子一样意气风发，今晚一个个应酬起来却是换了副灵魂似的，看上去那么信手拈来，冼贝一下子恍惚间有种错觉，好似今晚以前他根本就没认识过他们，他此时此刻就像是变成了观众，看着舞台上的他们。


	5. 与汪先生（金主）刺激的第一次，老套的location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哎，我知道我写文很啰嗦，，，，，，
> 
> 好奇怪啊，就莫名其妙就会写很多字，，，感觉都是废话，又觉得没什么地方可删的，又觉得写的东西都不吸引人。
> 
> 老实说很久很久没有写作文了，有点力不从心。。感觉写的也不色气，没内味儿
> 
> 希望写着写着可以改善吧
> 
> 希望写着写着可以改善吧

汪先生今天是来跟田总谈代言的事情的。

来到了会所后，被告知今天还有一个选秀节目的小朋友要来。汪先生一听就明白了什么意思，不过他一向洁身自好，对这方面没什么兴趣，所以当小朋友们排成队进来的时候，他正和田总坐在旁边的沙发里谈着合作方面的事宜。

门开了，有人进来，他下意识地往门口看了眼，就看到了那个笨拙的男孩子。他当然很漂亮，但是在一群各有特色的年轻男孩里面也不算惊艳。但是，他却正好长成了汪先生喜欢的样子。说不出来他哪里特别好看，是那圆圆的杏眼？小巧的鼻子？流畅的肩线？翘翘的屁股？还是脸颊上飞上的两朵小粉云？汪先生不知道，可是却莫名的合他胃口，忍不住多看了一眼。

小东西的眼神迷茫，好像第一次来参加这种应酬，却还想强装镇定的样子，看起来干净又清高。

这样的人汪先生见多了，他忍不住嘴角稍稍露出一丝轻笑，现在的小艺人特别会装清纯，一副天真不懂世事的样子，可是人在这个圈子里并且能到他面前的，怎么可能真的什么都不懂，无非是想迎合老板们的口味故作姿态罢了。

汪先生难得的开了个小差，等回过神来的时候，那个小东西已经被田总叫过来了。

「坐啊。」田总正抬着头笑盈盈地看着他。「喝点什么？」

「都。。都行。」可怜的小东西手足无措地坐在了距离最远的沙发的对角上，小小地坐了半个屁股，饱满的脸颊红扑扑的，右手紧紧抓着自己的裤腿，眼神都不知道该看向哪里了。

田总示意旁边的侍应生再倒一杯白兰地给他，一边一把小东西拉了过去，头凑到他的脸旁：「别害羞啊。」这下那小朋友是真的绷不住了，缩起了脖子，彻底低下了头。田总一手握着对方白皙的下巴，一只手往他的纤腰摸过去。

「田总。」汪先生看着田总，仿佛从来没有注意到旁边的小朋友似的，继续说着合作的事情「这次的合作。。。」

没想到那小朋友听见自己的声音，忽然转过头看了过来，好像认识自己似的。

汪先生不动声色地喝了口酒：「田总，我去下洗手间。」

已经是见惯刚才那种场面了，刚才却忽然觉得不舒服，汪先生在洗手间洗着手望着镜子里的自己，脑子里却浮现着刚才那个满脸通红的小朋友转过头看着自己的样子，那双眼珠子像是浸在小溪里似的，惹人怜爱。镜子里的男人整个人热了起来，他明明是个不爱酒色的人。

「汪先生…」

声音小地差点就被流水声盖住了。

是刚才的那个小朋友。

他怎么认识我？汪先生愣了一下。也是，都到这种场合来了，在场的人他应该都做过功课了吧。脑子里虽然是这么想的，王先生的眼神却舍不得从那张楚楚可怜的脸上移开了。

小东西仿佛鼓足了毕生的勇气似的，从门口走了进来，走到自己的面前。

「汪先生您好，我叫冼贝。」这个小朋友亮莹莹的眼睛深深地看着他。

就好像是看着自己的审判官一样。

倒是汪先生被看得想移开视线了，但是他没有，他依然是那副百年不变的扑克脸表情，就这么看着冼贝，用眼睛问他要干什么。

看着面前的男人不说话，小东西小心地吸了一口气，不敢发出太大的声音，又鼓足了勇气：「汪先生，今晚可以让我陪你吗？」

这种情况不是没有过，被小明星或甚至是稍有姿色的服务员跟到没人的地方想要献身，他每次都是直接转身就走，不多说一句话。但是此时此刻，他却不想走了。他继续冷冷地看着他，但是天知道他身下的伙伴已经斗志昂扬了。他甚至心猿意马了起来，开始想着接下来他会做些什么，而自己又要做些什么。

「陪我？」冷峻的男人终于开口了，声音却带了点沙哑，「你要怎么陪我？」

小朋友一下子呆住了，就好像他的勇气和小脑袋瓜都用来问出那句话，却没考虑过问完之后要做些什么，他只是悄悄跟着他来了洗手间一样，根本没有想过要怎么陪他。

呵，他真以为自己魅力这么大，稍微勾一勾手指，我就会像姓田的一样对他动手动脚吗？汪先生有些生气，因为他虽然脑子里还道貌岸然地想把自己和刚才咸湿的男人区别开来，但其实当他看到那双湿漉漉望着自己的眼睛的时候，他张扬的欲望已经出卖了他。他的确想狠狠地欺负眼前这个看上去乖巧纯洁的小东西。

小冼贝的眼神终于闪烁了一下，好像直视着汪先生已经用尽了积攒的勇气。他抿了抿他樱花瓣一样的嘴唇，闭上眼睛吻了上来。

那瓣嘴唇和刚才男人的想象一样，柔软甘甜，那小嘴笨拙地张开伸出了羞涩的小舌头。

汪先生微张着嘴巴让面前的小东西为所欲为，却一动不动。他其实稍微有些惊讶，他以为小朋友会直接来对付他现在滚烫的肉棒，用性快感来勾引自己，没想到他会闭上眼睛像亲吻爱人一样亲吻自己。

没人可以把这个吻和肉欲联系在一起，它就好像是中学的时候在天台上第一次尝试着亲吻初恋的青涩感觉。可这种青涩反而勾得汪先生又酥又麻就是了。

小东西搂住了汪先生的背，小心翼翼地将自己的身体贴了上去，他怕对方不满意把他推开，所以他鼓起勇气试探地抬起大腿，想要去蹭碰汪先生的阴茎挑起他的欲望，结果刚碰到就被那滚烫的温度吓了一跳。「啊！」他是真的被吓坏了，一下子睁开了眼睛往后退了一步。

汪先生看着冼贝小鹿一样惊慌的眼睛：「怎么？后悔了？」

「不，不是的。」冼贝马上回过神来，他好像在那瞬间做了个很重要的决定。他那好看修长的手指颤抖着解开了男人的裤子，那滚烫的肉棒一下子弹了出来打在了他的手上。

这一刻他分不清自己是害羞还是紧张，他也害怕，害怕自己做得不好，让男人不满意，他知道这是他唯一的机会，他后悔，后悔刚才在车上为什么因为怕羞没有在网上多做点功课。

他忽然福至心灵，想起了最后桃子在他耳边悄悄叮嘱的话。

汪先生看着眼前紧张地小东西，此时的汪先生脑子里也是一片空白，整个人有点不在状态，似乎还没反应过来刚才发生的事，就看到可怜的小朋友跪了下去，张开那沾满了自己口水的小嘴，含住了他的大玩意儿。他的脑子“嗡“的一下炸开了。

会所的洗手间装修得富丽堂皇。太亮了，那暖光射灯照得人心神恍惚。可能从来不曾有人见过汪先生有这样的表情。不是镇定自若，不是运筹帷幄，不是处之泰然。就连冼贝也错过了这千载难逢的画面，因为此时他正在专心致志地伺候着嘴里的大肉棒。

他浅浅地吞吐着那个雄伟的东西，用他的小舌尖在顶上打圈。他是那么地卖力，眼前的肉体像是一张考卷，他正郑重其事、精雕细琢的一点点作业，乞求审判官可以施舍他一个公正的审判。他的表情是那样认真又虔诚。

汪先生把双手移到冼贝的腿后将他一把抱上了洗手池。他看着小朋友迷茫的眼神，目光一沉，吻上了那还滴着口水的唇。滚烫的肉茎一下一下的蹭着他嫩软的大腿内侧，把那块娇气的皮肤磨得通红。

小朋友用那软弱无力的手推着男人的胸，就像推在一面厚墙上。他往后躲闪着亲吻，羞赧地抬起眼睛：「我。。。我下面弄干净了。」

汪先生凶狠地看着他。感受着小朋友柔软的手又在努力地按摩着自己的大家伙。他准备就这么把自己的坚硬放进那个温暖的地方。

「贝贝上厕所这么久，是不是出什么事了。」外面传来了说话声。

汪先生粗重地喘着气，把冼贝跌跌撞撞地抱到了最里面的隔间里。

他手忙脚乱地落了锁，就马上把冼贝按在门上，用力地接吻。

冼贝的衣服已经被拉到了胸部上面，而裤子也不知道什么时候被拉到下面去了。

他感受到那揉捏着他屁股的大手顺着臀线来到了他最脆弱的地方，探了进去。

「啊！」异物的侵入让他忍不住叫了出来。

「乖。」虽然知道眼前的小朋友绝对不是第一次，都已经自己清洗准备好送上门来了，一定是个经验十足的骚货，但是看着他小鹿一样躲闪的眼睛，他忍不住安慰他，「放松点，你太紧了。」

「唔。。」小东西软软地娇喘着，眼睛紧紧地闭着，那样子实在是太可爱了。男人忍不住抽出了手指，挺着腰送入了自己的大铁棒。

他的阴茎已经憋了好久了，又硬又烫，他强忍着只进去了顶部，感觉那小嘴像是有千万个吸盘一样牢牢地吸住了它，不能动弹。

「看着我。」他耐心地教他，「跟着我呼吸，放松。」

那硕大的东西一点一点地试探着进入着小穴。冼贝湿漉漉的眼睛听话地看着汪先生，委屈地抿着嘴小声地说：「疼。」

汪先生皱着眉头，他也忍得很辛苦。他强忍着顶进去的冲动，轻轻握住了那小东西的小东西。

小东西的小东西微微地抬着头。「嗯啊。。。」冼贝的眼神里充满了惊讶，却又忍不住舒服地眯上了眼睛，那手又热有大，热情地一上一下地撸动着他那寂寞许久的部位，敏感得身体微微地颤抖。

那炙热的昂扬趁着肉穴不防备的时候，一点点地侵犯进去，进到一半的时候，他抽出一些又顶进去。那小穴一点点地放松，让大朋友进得越来越深。

那大手忽然放开了小肉棒，按住了冼贝白皙的腰，肉棒狠狠地撞了进去。

「啊！……哈啊…嗯。。。啊。。。」冼贝被一下一下地冲击撞着身后的门，洗手间的门锁没那么紧，被撞的咣当咣当地。他疼得紧紧抓着男人的后背，像是落水的人抓着唯一的浮木。

洗手间的门被打开了。

冼贝吓得腿一软身子沉了下去，里面的肉棒进得更深了。男人的大手把他的尖叫捂住。

汪先生坐在了身后的马桶盖上，就着姿势把冼贝扶着坐在自己的肉棒上。

那肉棒一下子进到一个从未到的地方，「哈啊。。」冼贝没忍住娇哼了出来。

「贝贝？在吗？」那人站在洗手间门外往里叫，好像是朝姐。

朝姐进不了男厕所，冼贝刚想找个理由搪塞她，身体里的东西却动了起来。

一下，一下，轻柔地磨着那个让他忍不住发出羞耻地声音的地方。

他像个小猫一样缩在了男人的怀里，娇喘都被捂在那双大手里面，他用乞求的眼睛看着不停侵犯着他的男人，想叫他停下。男人忽然起了捉弄他的心思，伏在他耳边伴着浓重的呼吸声说：「求我，求我停下。」

冼贝涨红了脸：「啊。。。求你，求求你，哈啊。。。」”

「求谁？」

「求您，求您，汪先生。」

「谁求我？」

「我，冼贝，啊，冼贝求您。」

男人好像还是不满意：「她刚才好像不是这么叫你的。」

冼贝晕乎乎地想着朝姐刚才是怎么叫他的，却一时也记不得了。

「贝贝？」门外又想起了声音。

「呜呜，是贝贝，贝贝求求汪先生，别欺负贝贝了。」好心的汪先生终于停了下来。

贝贝深吸了一口气：「朝姐！我拉肚子了，晚点来！」

「你没事吧？要紧吗？」

「朝姐，麻烦帮我买点药吧。」

「好！你等下喝点热水啊，我这就去买。」

小东西每说一句话，下面就收缩着，就像隔靴搔痒一样。

关门的声音刚落，身下的男人就跟上了马达一样，重重地把身上的男孩子顶上去，那大肉棒每一次都进得好深好深。

「哈啊！！嗯啊。。。。啊。。。。先。。先生。。。。啊。。。。嗯。。。慢。。。慢。」小东西被欺负地狠了，根本跟不上男人疯狂的节奏，他丢失了他的浮木，像一片空空的贝壳在海浪上被冲过来，冲过去。

「你这么骚，你受得住的。」男人狠狠地说，狠狠地操弄着身上的人。他一定是个专门派来勾引他的小妖精，不然他怎么会这么着迷。

「呜呜呜。。。。哈啊。。。我不是。。。。。唔。。。嗯啊。。。嗯啊。。。汪先生。。。啊。。」

一时间他仿佛什么都忘了，两条腿无力地垂在男人精壮的腰间。他柔柔地抱着他，把头也搁在男人的肩膀上，把整个身体都给了他。他只能把自己交给他了，他的身体已经不再是他的了，他被迫地感受着这颤栗的快感。那粗大的东西是那么有力，次次都能顶到他最麻的地方。

「说，你是不是小妖精。」男人狠狠地咬着他的乳头。

「唔。。。我。。。我不是。。嗯啊。。我不是。。。」冼贝仰着脖子，沉沉地摇着头。

「是，说你是。」男人抓着他瘦弱的腰晃动着，用他的肉棒狠狠地戳着他的小洞，整整刮了一圈。

「哈啊啊啊啊。。。。嗯啊。。。。是。。。。我是。。。。。我是小妖精。。。」冼贝被操弄地双目失神，淌着泪水。「我是。。。嗯啊。。。贝贝是先生的。。。是汪先生的小妖精。。。唔。。。。。贝贝要被操死了。。呜呜呜。。。先生。。。嗯啊。。。哈。。。。啊。。。」

身下的肉棒加快了速度抽插着，马桶被他们弄出哒、哒、哒地声响，整个洗手间都是回声。暖暖的灯光照在他们身上，空气淫靡又沉醉。

懂事的保洁阿姨已经在洗手间门口竖上了正在打扫的牌子。

这边桃子甜点都吃完了，问一边的朝姐冼贝去哪了。朝姐说冼贝闹肚子了，已经买好药就等他回来吃了。

而田总喝了一圈酒搂着另一个男生回来的时候发现，汪先生怎么去了这么久还没回来？


	6. 发生了什么?贝贝不知道!不是贝贝的错!（开始剧情）

终于结束了F国的时装周行程，冼贝乘的飞机在下午三点降落到了京城。  
  
飞机刚滑行完毕，冼贝准备起来拿行李的时候，一边的经纪人朝姐跑过来拉住了他：“出事了，等下我们直接等专车来接了。”  
  
冼贝从来没在经纪人脸上看到这么复杂的表情：“怎么了？”  
  
朝姐的表情更复杂了，她脑子里努力地想把事情很简单的说出来，但是最后她只能说出一句“你上热搜了。”  
  
冼贝愣了一下，因为他是微波热搜的常客，他看了眼朝姐，打开了微波app。  
  
他看着现在的热搜榜，不解地说：“没什么吧，这不是都撤了吗？”  
  
朝姐闻言叹了口，“根本撤不掉，小刘那边告诉我，现在这热搜他们都不知道该怎么压。”她看着冼贝变得疑惑的眼神，“你看现在热搜的前20，一半儿都是关于你的。”  
  
冼贝又低头看起了热搜：  
1.全国疫情现状   
2.医护人员最可爱   
3.歪宾馆  
4\. Le Roi   
5.A国疫情   
6.B国疫情   
7.G市疫情   
8.微胖女生照片大赛   
9.（编不出来了）   
10.萱萱网   
11.凑数的热搜   
12.F国时装周   
13.混剪   
14.凑数的   
15\. Rpf   
16.地壳上升中   
17.希达雾  
18.什么时候才能复工？   
19.全国菜价表   
20.（实在是编不出来了）  
  
「地壳上升中？」这个冼贝知道，“地壳上升中”是一个他的大粉ID，这个大粉有十几万的粉丝，平时他偶尔也会看看这个大粉的微博。他点进去了这个词条。  
  
冼贝还以为点进去之后会先看到一两条“地壳上升中”本人的微博内容，但实际上看到的是一大堆他看不懂的字符，而且基本都带了十几张长图，都有一两万的评论转发了。他往下翻，发现这些博文除了带了#地壳上升中#，好几条都还带了#歪宾馆#和#萱萱网#，看来刚才在热搜榜看到的这些都是跟自己有关的啊。还没来得及细看，冼贝就被朝姐拉上了车。  
  
「这。。朝姐，是什么事啊？」冼贝回想了一下在F国的工作，基本很流畅，这几天也没听说什么事情，他拿起手机，想点开那些博文的长图看看到底发生什么了。  
  
「你也别看了，我来跟你说吧。」朝姐按下了他的手机，转过身看着他。  
  
车开到公司的时候，冼贝差不多已经明白发生了什么了。  
  
一切都还是源于汪先生来的那一天。那天在秀场和那个F国设计师Simba讲两句话的功夫，就被对面的人拍了照片，放在了IG上。当时Simba正凑到冼贝的耳边说话，冼贝的脸颊微红，在灯光下又自带了滤镜柔光效果，画面唯美。Simba是当下最受欢迎的潮牌“Le Roi”的创始人也是设计师，由于外形条件好，本身在网上就很受追捧。这组照片一下子就在网络上流传开，各大媒体都用这张照片作为这次秀的宣传，从国外火回了国内。当天#冼贝Le Roi#就上了热搜。  
  
那天晚上冼贝自己还发了一条微博：“感谢@XXX和@XXX品牌的邀请，F国的夜景好美。”还配上了酒店夜景和葡萄酒杯的照片。  
  
这两件事被脑洞大的粉丝联系在了一起，居然有人当天就写了小短文，内容就是冼贝和那位设计师在F国一见钟情，当晚就干柴烈火，在伊格莱酒店有了一夜情。这本来只是饭圈里面小规模的传阅，可偏偏粉丝们太有才了，第二天就有相同内容的剪辑视频被上传到了萱萱网。萱萱网是最受华国的年轻网友们喜爱的网站之一，上面有一个很大的版块，就是各个爱好圈上传的爱好视频，尤其是各种明星的视频再创作内容总能得到很大的关注。有才的网友们把本身无关的视频素材剪辑到一起，居然也能讲述新的剧情，甚至有时候里面的“主角”之间其实根本没有合作过。现在圈子里如果出了新戏，或者想推新人，也会联系里面做的好的作者合作，给他们素材做一些同人的视频作品。  
  
第三天的时候，一个来自萱萱网的视频居然冲到了微波的热搜第一，视频名字叫“我的2019”。作者笛子把2019年磕的素材都放了进来，就连昨晚刚发生的“伊格莱迷情夜”也没落下。本来是一个个人向的混剪视频，包含了今年大火的一些综艺和影视素材，但因为本身视频剪得很精彩，涉及的明星角色很多，所以吸引了各种圈子的粉丝来看，还被微波上的营销号转发了，大家纷纷表示“要素过多！”和“kswlkswl！”其中“伊格莱迷情夜”片段，作者明确在简介里quote了是来源于萱萱网另一个作者“小雏菊”的视频，那个视频的名字就是“伊格莱迷情夜”。  
  
Simba由于本身就是这两年的新锐设计师KOL，外网的视频素材就很多。在视频里，小雏菊把他们塑造成大品牌设计师偶遇小模特，两人一起看秀，交头接耳，说着让人脸红的悄悄话，之后画面一转，剪进去了之前冼贝的某次大片拍摄花絮，头发半湿，衣服也半穿着，配合着暗黄的滤镜效果，极尽慵懒媚态。这个视频本身就有点“擦边”，虽然用的都是正经的镜头，却让人浮想联翩，视频下面被顶到最高的评论，竟然是一篇2000字的小黄文。  
  
本身这是一个火出圈的好机会，谁知道冼贝的粉丝—贝壳们看到了这些视频，一下子爆炸了。平时她们就很不喜欢一些人意淫冼贝和同队队友傅野的cp，什么“夜野想贝”cp粉，烦透了，不能放我们哥哥独自美丽吗？作为「偶像男生」节目的出道6子里目前人气最高的冼贝，他的粉丝恨透了捆绑营销，总觉得其他队员整天都在蹭冼贝的热度。  
  
本来那些cp视频啊同人文的他们就很看不惯，没想到这次居然上了热搜，这还得了？如果他们真以为冼贝宝宝在F国时装周跟别人一夜情了怎么办！“地壳上升中”作为一个大粉，开始组织大家举报那个“我的2019”视频，并且找出了“伊格莱迷情夜”作者的微博，顺着微博找到了她所就读的大学。  
  
“@旺仔大学 你们的学生传播淫秽色情，你们还管不管了？”  
  
这下一石激起千层浪，举报的动静实在太大，结果“我的2019”涉及到的其他角色以及明星也被波及了。但是萱萱网的混剪版块本来就都是这种类型的视频，平台见怪不怪了，也就没有对视频做什么，就同一回复了那些举报诉求“该视频符合本平台相关规定。”这下贝壳们一下子急了，他们开始计划怎么去举报萱萱网。  
  
「这。。。」冼贝听得云里雾里的，「公司没介入吗？」  
  
「害，你的那些粉丝动作太快了，我们都没回过神来呢，#冼贝粉丝举报萱萱网#就已经上了热搜了，我们才刚撤下来，相关词条跟长草似的一波一波上了热搜。现在公司已经把这件事列为紧急事件了。」朝姐边看着回也回不完的微信消息，一边准备给商务那边打电话。  



	7. 居然被队友强奸了。可怜的贝贝睡梦中被帅逼同事推开了房门。

等冼贝回到宿舍的时候，已经精疲力竭了。

刚坐了十几个小时的飞机回到华国，又遇到了这么一档子事，在公司跟团队开了4个小时的会后，公司决定让冼贝先不要发声，对外宣称回家自我隔离（的确也是），终于可以回去休息了。

「你回来了？」刚换上自己的白色绒拖鞋，冼贝就听到有人从卧室走出来的声音。

「傅野啊。」是同组合的同事，粉丝们心中的官配cp“夜野想贝”的另一个男主角傅野。

傅野走的是冷酷直男路线，之前在选秀节目期间跟冼贝的交集就不是很多，偏偏两个人因为外形的原因一直是队内人气最高的，所以除了各自的粉丝之外还共同拥有一大批的cp粉。冼贝一抬头就看到傅野穿着居家服靠在卧室门上看着他，这家伙穿个白色棉t配上蓝色棉睡裤都能这么酷帅。

“你没回家吗？”因为疫情的关系，好像记得之前群里成员们都说回家了。

“嗯。”傅野的刘海有点长刚好遮住眼睛，看不出表情。

也对，傅野好像是京城本地人来着，可能是不想回家就还留在宿舍吧，冼贝也没多想，他现在只想扑到床上去。

这样应该就算打过招呼了吧，冼贝把行李箱拖到房间，满脑子就想洗个澡好好睡一觉。

装修简单的房间里只有一个三开门衣柜和一张床。床上嫩黄色的被子里缩着一个毛茸茸的脑袋。打开门，傅野就闻到了那股让他着迷的，属于冼贝的味道。

冼贝被在他身上游走的手弄得半梦半醒的，他实在是太累了，感觉自己似乎是醒着却又睁不开眼睛，何况那只手弄得他挺舒服。他想起前两天和汪先生在f国度过的夜晚，忍不住像个小猫一样往身后那个温热的怀抱里又蹭了蹭。

傅野感觉到怀里小同事的靠近，不由得皱了皱眉。他一直知道冼贝背后有个金主，但是没想到他居然这么没有防备，甚至这么主动。他加重了手上的力道，狠狠地揉上小同事的胸。

“嗯啊。。”冼贝无意识的呻吟既甜也动听，他的小棒棒也被那只大手伺候地越发精神了。

傅野揉完了胸，又把目标转到了那软软弹弹的屁股上。觊觎了这么久的人现在就在自己的怀里，他的心里又害怕又兴奋，高挺的鼻梁凑到了冼贝的脖子上。因为躺着的姿势，冼贝的脖子绵绵软软的，傅野大口地嗅着他之前只敢偷偷闻的味道。就是今天了，今天一定要拥有他！

他低头撬开了冼贝因为睡觉有点干的嘴唇，用舌头把他湿得润润的，再去纠缠那香舌。小同事终于迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，瞬间瞪得圆圆的：「你干嘛呢？」

「干你啊。」边说着还边往唇吻去，仿佛那嘴唇一刻也离不开对方。

「唔。。。嗯。。。。别。。」可怜的小冼贝一睁开眼，就发现自己的嘴唇在被别人不停地掠夺着，而睡衣也被撩到了胸上面，嫩黄色的纯棉睡裤更是被拉到了小腿，两条腿动弹不得，被队友坚硬的大腿狠狠地夹着。他被搂在了傅野怀里，因为身型的差距，那推拒的动作更像是在欲拒还迎。

刚醒来的惺忪的小脸现在涨得红红的，是害怕和害羞。

「这。。这是干什么呀。。。。傅。。傅野。。你别闹了。。。嗯啊。。」小同事被高大帅气的队友紧紧搂在怀里，对方滚烫的阳具正顶着自己的小屁屁，他不断地扭动自己的腰，想逃离那可怕的东西。可是傅野跟他耳鬓厮磨的，已经把他的小东西也哄弄得斗志昂扬的了。

「怎么？出次国吃过外国鸡巴，看不上我们这些本地的了？」傅野俯在冼贝的身上。

守了几天几夜的猎人到底是等来了他的小羊羔，傅野的眼神像看着终于陷阱里的猎物一样。

「哈？」冼贝想起朝姐刚跟他说的事，马上联想了起来，「你，你说什么呢！我都不认识那个人。」

「伊格莱迷情夜。啧啧。多浪漫啊。」傅野咬牙切齿的，一股子酸味。「现在全世界都知道你被外国男人操了。」

「你怎么也信网上瞎说的东西。」冼贝皱起了他的小眉头，「那，那她们还老是说我们俩在一起呢。」

「是啊，所以我这不是干你来了么，明天就可以来一个宿舍迷情夜了。」傅野身体力行，重重地顶了顶下面，撞得敏感的小贝一阵哆嗦。

「我。。别。。你别这样。」冼贝总算是梦醒了，但是他满脑袋瓜都是问号。

大家都知道傅野背靠大公司，他没有金主捧着，因为他自己就来自资本大户，平时不甚言辞，像是不愿意和他们这些临时队友套近乎，大家也就和他客客气气的做做表面“队友”。

可现在又是在闹哪一出啊，他们俩怎么就躺在了一张床上，不是，怎么傅野就闯进了他的房间上了他的小床还搂着他的小腰顶着他的小屁股了呢？

「我为什么不能这样？」傅野急急地说，「冼贝，我喜欢你。」边说着又把手里的小裤裤拉了下去。

「啊？怎么可能，你，你别开玩笑了。」突如其来的告白让冼贝更是红了脸，「可。。可我。。我有男朋友了。。傅野，你快放开我呀。」他像是要用尽全力按着傅野的手阻止他，可他早浑身无力了，那些拒绝的动作实在是没什么用。

听了冼贝的话，傅野一下子停下了动作看着他：「男朋友？呵，你确定是男朋友？你就是他养的小玩意，他可以的，我也可以。」说完就把手探进了那个他肖想了太久的地方。「呵，你都湿了。」一双眼睛含着笑看着冼贝。

「呜呜，我是男的，你这么弄我，我肯定有，有感觉呀。」冼贝知道他现在应该拼命地挣脱，但是他的小屁屁就像有胶水一样，吸着那修长的手指不肯放开。「傅野，你不要冲动好不好。」

「不好。」傅野回答着，手上的功夫却不曾停下，「每次看到那辆车把你送回来，我都恨不得马上要了你，好让你乖乖呆在这里永远都出不去。」

冼贝抿着唇不想叫出声，他有点恍惚，自己为什么不奋力挣扎呢？是因为自己在这一刻甚至是期待着将要发生的事情吗？他就这么淫荡吗？难道是个人就可以上他了吗？

傅野看着怀里的东西，他终于可以做梦寐以求的事了了，他吻上了冼贝紧闭的眼睛，又轻轻地移到他纤巧的鼻子，「把眼睛睁开，看着我。」那卷翘的睫毛颤了颤，微微睁开，那眼珠子浸在泪里，水汪汪地看着他。

「冼贝，你喜欢我的。」

冼贝有点发愣，但瞬间就感受到那又长又硬的东西探了进来。

「放松，让我进去，贝贝。」温柔的吻像雨点一样，从脖子到胸口，下面的异物一点一点地往里面挤进来。

「不。」仿佛在回答刚才的那句话，「我，，我不，，唔唔。。我不喜欢你。。」

那嚣张的肉棒像是个登堂入室的强盗，理直气壮地一下一下往里面撞着，每个角度都探了过来，像是在翻箱倒柜地寻找被藏起来的宝贝。

「唔，，别。。。不要。。。嗯啊。。。啊。。。。哈。。。。」小冼贝被奸得两眼朦胧，脑子里只记得要拒绝身上的人。「你。。你是在。。。哈啊。。。。在强奸我。。。啊。。呜呜。。」

「我就是在强奸你。」傅野手臂撑在冼贝的两侧，下身卖力地耕耘，「你喜欢被我强奸，啊。。看你含我含得多紧。」

强盗往外抽离，只剩顶部留在那密处，那小口像是着了急地要挽留着这个不速之客。傅野的一只手贴上结合的地方：「你不舍得我走呢。」

「呜呜。。。不要，。。不要这样。。」

巨大的羞耻感将冼贝包裹着，他分不清自己的心。

他明明有喜欢的人，他是偷偷爱慕着汪先生的，他应该对他忠诚，事实上他也一直是这么想的，但此刻他却不反感身上的人的动作。他心里想：这哪是强奸，这分明就是合奸啊！可那猛烈的撞击打断了冼贝的羞愧与内疚，「啪！啪！啪！」，宿舍那便宜的小床被床上粗俗的动作晃地要散架了。

终于得到了身下的小宝贝，傅野那常年酷酷的帅脸上满是兴奋的神情，眼神里充满了光亮，他脑子里也想不到其他的花头，就知道用他那男性的骄傲征服这个娇小的宝贝，刻上他的印记，让他永远忘不了他。

「说你喜欢我。」

那坏家伙直往冼贝的敏感点上撞，弄得冼贝意乱情迷地张着嘴，只会跟着那坏家伙的动作娇喘，叫得像只动情的小猫咪。

「说，贝贝，说你喜欢我。」傅野放慢了节奏，哄着他的小同事，想让小同事承认他的所有权。那小同事被奸地透透的，软成了一滩奶油，感觉身下的动作慢了，不满地扭着腰。

「喜。。。哈。。。喜欢。。。贝贝喜欢你。」小嘴撅起说着讨好的话，傅野却不打算就这么放过他，下身五秒一次地磨着那紧紧的小蜜穴。「我是谁？嗯？」

「嗯哈。。。。喜欢。。。啊。傅野。。。。喜欢你。。。喜欢你强奸我。。。唔。。」冼贝已然被奸成了一个发春的小猫，他修长的腿紧紧地勾着傅野有力的腰，让他更贴近自己，「唔。。傅野。。。。操我嘛，，，，强奸贝贝。。。呜呜。」

这小家伙在床上怎么这么嗲，「你这个小骚货，故意回家就洗干净在床上勾引我吧。」傅野早开始狠狠地把自己的大鸡巴撞进等得骚透了的小洞，一下一下地恨不得把命也交待给他。

那可怜的被子早就被蹬下了小床，床单也被拉扯地凌乱不堪。100平的公寓里无论那个地方都可以听到从这里传来的让人脸红的声音。

冼贝沉浸在情欲中，被他这个平时冷淡的队友按在床上强奸着，他应该拒绝，应该喊救命，应该拼命反抗，但是他觉得好舒服，好刺激，他没有办法拒绝，他的反抗变成了欢迎。他湿漉漉的眼睛看着身上的男人，他觉得傅野这样清高的人平时都是看不起他的，他偶尔也会偷偷的羡慕他，可这个人却是这么渴望着自己，甚至在他睡觉的时候忍不住地来强要了他。

「哈啊。。。嗯啊。。。。啊。。。傅野。。。傅野。。。啊。。」

听着心爱的人在做爱的时候意乱情迷地叫着自己的名字，傅野发了狠地横冲直撞，就直接泄在了爱人的身体里。冼贝也到了高潮，「咿啊。。」他尖叫着，两条雪白的手臂抱住了傅野，整个人都缩了起来，下面也含得紧紧的。

两个人在高潮中不停地喘息着。

「你是我的了。」傅野温柔地吻上了冼贝的小肚子。「这里面都是我的种。贝贝要给我生宝宝了。」

冼贝把脸埋在了枕头里哭了出来，他被强上了，居然还知了趣，不要脸地说了那些羞人的话。

「呜呜呜，你走开。」

傅野看着心疼极了，用力地把他搂在自己怀里，不停地啄吻着那柔软的唇瓣。


	8. 大早上的厨房趁热来一发鸭

长途旅行落地后立马开会，开完会马不停蹄回家刚入睡就被人偷进房间给奸了个彻底，这下冼贝是实在顶不住了，沉沉地睡了过去，而傅野抱着心头的小宝贝，额头抵着他，对着那小脸小唇吻了又吻，也餍足地闭上了眼。

一觉睡到了第二天的上午，整整睡了个20小时，冼贝迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，一时间都忘了自己在哪里了，就觉得被人搂得紧紧的。冼贝猛地睁开眼看清了床上的人是谁，昨天颠鸾倒凤的回忆画面一下子涌了上来。愤怒，后怕，害羞，复杂的情绪围绕着他，他都不知道该不该对眼前的人生气，明明一直把对方看作普通同事，甚至还是关系不那么亲密的那种，却居然趁自己入睡没有防备强奸了他，自己倒了最后竟然还回应了起来。。。。我该怎么面对他呢？正当冼贝心理满是羞愧地纠结着的时候，傅野睁开了眼睛。

看着怀里的心上人，傅野满眼忍不住的笑意，亲上了那花瓣一样的嘴唇，还没亲个爽就被狠狠地推开了，差点没跌下这张小小的单人床。

「怎么了啊？」傅野稳了稳身子，一脸无辜的看着冼贝，「一觉醒来就不认识老公了啊？」

「你。。。什么老公啊。。傅野。。你。。。」冼贝的小脑瓜现在乱成一团毛线球，「傅野，昨天的事情我们就当没发生过，我不会说出去的。」

昨天的事情，说到底是傅野理亏，占了人家的便宜，但终归冼贝也没有反抗到底，最近的事情太多了，还是多一事不如少一事吧，冼贝也不想追究了，就当是做了个春梦，或者约了个炮，快刀斩乱麻好了。

傅野眼睛里的笑意一点点地散去了：「你什么意思？」

「什么叫没发生过？」他紧紧握住冼贝的手，冼贝也不知道怎么了，今天的反应尤其迟钝，还来不及做出反抗的动作，居然就被傅野牢牢按在了床上。

「我现在就跟你呆在一个被窝呢。」傅野的眼神里带了点揶揄，高挺的鼻子抵着冼贝亲昵地蹭了蹭，d「你昨晚都那样了，还叫没发生？」

冼贝愣愣地看着这个同事，被几百万粉丝幻想的英俊男人现在正躺在自己的被窝里，用那强壮的大长腿固定着自己。「你，那你想怎么样啊？」

傅野低头看着心头肉，忍不住又吻了上去：「我想要这样。」说完又啄吻了两下。「我想每天都这样。」

瞧这架势，像是要自己做他的长期炮友啊。。。。。

「傅野。。。我。。我有男朋友了。」冼贝红了红耳朵，「我不能跟你做这种事情的。」

「你有个鸡巴男朋友。」傅野一想到冼贝跟别的男人保持着那种关系，皱起了眉头，「他能给你的，我都能给你，你跟我。」

两人保持着这种姿势，能谈得出个什么结果就见鬼了。

「你先放开我吧。」冼贝移开了视线看着旁边的枕头边儿，「我饿了。吃了早饭再说。」

傅野看了看他紧紧抓住的手腕，因为握得太紧，冼贝的手已经开始泛白了，他松开手坐了起来，端着冼贝的手揉搓，把血流搓顺了才放开。

冼贝低头看到自己的睡衣被傅野坐在身下便伸手去拉，傅野刚想起身，却一手拿来了自己的白色棉t，就要往冼贝身上套。

「诶，你干什么呀！」傅野不由分说地就把T恤套在了先贝身上。傅野比冼贝高不少，衣服大了两个码，冼贝穿着他的衣服，衣领大了一圈，锁骨周围红色的吻痕清清楚楚。

「去做早饭吧，火腿三明治。」傅野一边套着裤子，一边居然不要脸地开始点起了餐，「我要吃你煎的蛋。」

平时队友们也经常会轮流给大家做早餐，但是每天都会有人求着冼贝煎鸡蛋吃——因为冼贝有特别的煎蛋技巧，独家秘方，煎出来的鸡蛋又嫩又好看，除了傅野。傅野从来没有跟别的队友一样会撒娇求冼贝多给自己做一个，所以冼贝一直以为他不爱吃煎蛋。

冼贝洗漱后不情不愿地走到厨房，从冰箱里拿出食材，一边打着蛋一边想着：「哼，被欺负了还要起来伺候你做早餐。」越想越委屈，小嘴巴翘地高高的。

所以傅野从洗手间出来看到的就是这样的画面——清瘦的少年穿着宽大的白色T恤，南边的阳光正烈，照进了公寓开放式厨房，少年低着头烹饪着，头顶的光圈衬地他像个天使，他可不就是误入人间的天使，他是那么单纯，让傅野从第一眼见到他就为他沉迷。天使的睫毛被阳光照成了金色，小嘴微微嘟着，像是被人欺负了——那的确是被人欺负了的吧，不然他身上的那些痕迹怎么解释？白色的棉T恤在阳光下显得隐隐约约的暧昧，胸膛背后的红色印记若隐若现。而下半身光着两条白花花的长腿，光脚踩在地上，T恤堪堪遮住重要的部位，但是傅野知道，T恤下面是一条奶绿色的小裤裤。

冼贝正专心地煎着蛋，忽然就感觉被燥热的身体包裹住了，那只手还无礼地伸到了自己内裤的边缘想往里探！真是太流氓了！

「你别这样啊。」冼贝扭着身体想躲开前端的手，却把圆圆的屁股送上了人家邦邦硬的地方，像是触了电一样颤了下。

傅野看着怀里的人惊慌可爱的样子，鸡巴更是硬得不行，低头把下巴搁在冼贝的肩上，往他的耳后吹气。

两人身高悬殊，冼贝挣脱不开这个怀抱：「你不要捣乱，锅里煎着蛋呢。」得亏冼贝的煎蛋秘方是下油锅鸡蛋成形之后加一点水盖上锅盖焖一会，不然现在油可要煎自己一身了。

想了这么久的软软的身子就在自己的怀里，傅野哪里舍得放开，他张开嘴把冼贝的耳垂含在了嘴里，嘟嘟囔囔地说：「你做你的，不要管我。」

冼贝恨不得翻一个白眼，这怎么能不管啊！

那滚烫的大粗棒正一下一下地磨蹭着他的臀缝，他不由地并紧自己的双腿，因为那淫荡的小洞已经湿的不行了。

冼贝的脸涨得通红，在黄色阳光的照射下显得格外让人心动。他微微皱着眉头，像是不满着身后人的动作，又或是在隐忍着自己见不得人的感受？

为什么？为什么在清醒的情况下还会有感觉。

「啊！」他竟然把冼贝的小内裤裆部往旁边一拉，直接就顶了进去。


	9. 傅野加油奥利给！！

冼贝疼得整个人都发抖了起来，傅野也不好受，原先揉搓着冼贝腰部的手撑在了冼贝两边桌面上。

「放松点。」傅野缓了缓神，抚上了冼贝的肉茎，引导着他呼吸。

「啪嗒」冼贝一下没拿住手里的筷子，掉在了桌面上。

「你夹的我好紧啊。」热气呼在冼贝的耳垂上，下流的话更让他羞红了身体，「你好像天生就是给男人操的。」

这句话好像叫醒了冼贝，「呜呜。。。你。。。你怎么。。。又这样强迫我啊。。。嗯啊。。。哈。。。唔。。」

「明明是你站在这里勾引我。」有力的下半身一下一下地操进小洞里，「做着早餐还勾引人，啊。。。。你里面好暖，，，好舒服。。。」

「啊！啊！啊！啊！啊！」冼贝的嗓子还没休息好，又开始本能地随着身后的律动叫着，那原本清凉的少年音此时带着一点沙哑。

「别分心啊，专心煎蛋。」点了餐的队友此时好心地提醒道，「我要溏心的。」他咬着那敏感的快被玩坏了的耳朵，「咬开跟你的下面一样，湿湿的，滑滑的。」

「嗯啊。。。哈啊。。。。啊。。。。。」被奸得晕头转向的冼贝只能控制着手指想把火力调小，这该死的触碰板今天格外的不听话，他用手指使劲按了好多次才有反应，“滴滴滴”终于显示到了最小火力。「你。。你停下。。。。要。。。要盛出来了。。。」

大局为重，傅野心想。

傅野停了下来，但那个充满活力的巨物依然抵在最深处，像是埋在柔软弹性的云朵里。

冼贝努力拿起了刚掉在桌面上的筷子，往煎蛋下面一插，终于把蛋盛了出来放在一旁准备好的土司上。

「嗯啊！。。。」身体里那滚烫的大棒忽然被抽了出来，滑过了紧致的肉壁，冼贝的身子还没来得及结束颤抖，就被翻了过来。他费力地抬起眼看着面前的人，可能是因为现在的他们离得太近了——他们的呼吸都交缠在了一起。明明和傅野一起工作了这么久，可此时的他却展示着以前从未被发现的一面，五官沉浸于情欲中，看向他的眼神充满了索取，今天的傅野是比之前更英俊了吗？不然为什么冼贝会羞红了脸，移开了视线不愿意看他的眼睛呢？

傅野赤裸着上身，紧致的肌肉上布满了昨天激情的痕迹。冼贝的大脑还来不及放空，就被那双强有力的手臂抱起来坐在了桌上，双腿被打开，那昂扬的巨物再一次冲了进来。

这一次的侵入顺畅了许多，傅野不由地心想他果然是属于我的，不然为什么下身的尺寸都这么契合。

「贝贝，你好紧，嗯啊。好爽。」身下失了节奏，冼贝只知道下面每次还没准备好就又被深深地顶了进来。

「哈啊。。。是你太大了。。。。嗯啊。。。慢。。。慢点。。。。唔。。嗯啊。。」两条白皙的手臂无力地搭在傅野的肩膀上，那力道实在是太轻了，以至于没有人发现它们是在做着推开的动作。

傅野又吻上了那微微嘟起的唇，舔了一圈那柔软的唇瓣，再张嘴含住它，然后再伸进去舌头，探索完他嘴里的每一个角落，最后再和香甜的小舌头玩追逐游戏，口水挂在唇交合的地方，反射着阳光，整个起居室弥漫着情色的气味。

「我想这样很久了。」傅野终于饶了他的唇，下身也改成九浅一深的抽送。

冼贝好像听到他说话的声音，微微抬起水盈盈的眼睛看着他。

「我就想这样，把你按在厨房里操，操到叫，叫到所有人都听到，让他们都知道你是我的。」傅野恶狠狠地看着他，「让他们知道你只能为我做饭。」

「嗯啊。。。哈。。。啊。。。」冼贝被操弄得云里雾里的，失神地看着他。「哈啊！！！啊。。。。。」

傅野一把把他捞下了桌，就着站着的姿势，边走边操地往旁边的沙发走去。

「嗯啊！！啊！！！慢。。。慢点。。。傅野！呜呜。。。嗯啊。。」

傅野操红了眼，哪还听得到冼贝细弱蚊蝇的声音。他把冼贝扔到沙发里，自己也马上草了进去，直往那个躲起来的敏感点猛干。

「厨房里，客厅里，沙发里，我想得都快疯了。」那又硬又长的性器不停地在白软的臀部进进出出，狠狠地碾过肉穴的每一个角落，他抬起冼贝的腿，让它们环绕着他的劲腰。

傅野低头吮吸着冼贝胸前粉嫩的乳头，用舌头舔得它们又水润又挺立。冼贝觉得他掉到了深海里，不断下沉，找不到依托，那骚穴不停地被摩擦，好像就快要着火了，那里面的媚肉似乎要被磨破了，磨穿了。

「嗯哈。。。。啊。。。傅野。。。嗯啊。。。」冼贝呆滞地望着在身上疯狂的人，娇气的喘息声带着哭腔，听起来像是在像爱人撒娇要求更多的疼爱。

「说，你跟不跟我。」野蛮无力的大杵棒夯击着，后面的囊袋也恨不得跟着一起进那个充满宝藏的地方。「喜不喜欢老公？」

「跟。。。贝贝跟。。。跟老公。。嗯啊。。」敏感点被不停地顶着，「老公~~嗯啊~呜呜。。。。。哈啊。。。」冼贝被插得不住地扭动着腰，像是在求欢的样子，声音愈发娇软，尾音拖得又骚又媚。

这是队友们平时居住的公寓，大家会在这里聊天喝酒，会坐在沙发上对着电视打电动游戏，甚至有次综艺还进来取景采访，而现在却成了他们苟且的场地。噗嗤噗嗤的操干声在客厅里格外的清晰，宽敞的公寓里，一进大门就可以看到客厅的沙发上交媾的两人，清丽的少年正被身上高大的同事操干着，大手扣着娇嫩的纤腰，胯部毫不留情地保持着自己的节奏顶送着，丝毫不顾身下人的感受，任由着他被弄得流出了口水。

「嗯啊。。。太用力了。。。要被操坏了。。。。哈啊。。。」

傅野低头在他耳边说着情话，也不管此时的冼贝能不能听得进去，他紧紧按住他的腰，下身毫不留情地进出着肉穴。

「嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊！」随着一声尖叫，冼贝就这么被操射了，而傅野也被夹得神魂颠倒，直接泻在了深处。那忽然到了的快感让两人度失了神志。

傅野疼惜地吮吻着他，缠绵悱恻。冼贝软得好像融进了沙发里，小脸湿润，眼神迷离，满耳都是唇舌的粘腻声，还没回过神来，就感觉到身体里的那个肉茎又开始了抽送。

这次的抽送比刚才温柔了许多，但还是沉重有力，冼贝软软地哼哼着，两条腿自觉地勾上了傅野的腰。


End file.
